


I (Don't) Know You

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Incest, Adam is only two or three years younger than Sam in this universe, Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Adam Milligan, Consensual Underage Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Underage Drinking, makes him 17-18 while Dean is 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean’s first time with a man is a memorable experience, the one that Dean clings to for years. But, it turns out that the man he was with is someone a lot closer to Dean than Dean thought.





	I (Don't) Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I like how it turned out and I’m really looking forward to hearing if you liked it! Let me know ;)

The bar was full of people and they were all so loud and obnoxious that Dean couldn’t hear his thoughts. He hadn’t come to the bar to think, though, but to forget. Forget about the fact that his brother had left and chosen apple pie life over hunting, forget about the tears he had shed after their fight and, most importantly, forget about the Sam-sized hole in his heart that had appeared right after Dean had realized it hadn’t been a dream.

Dean knew it was unfair to be mad at Sam for wanting something better than jumping from motel to motel and hunting monsters, but it still stung. Since Dean had remembered, they had always been inseparable; his brothers was his only constant, the only person he could trust with all his life and loved so much that it physically hurt.

But it seemed that he didn’t mean as much to Sam as Sam meant to him.

Sighing, Dean walked up to the bar and ordered whiskey on the rocks, handing the bartender one of the IDs he had taken from the Impala. It was better to stay anonymous, after all, especially that Dad was out and about, dealing with some stuff in the town. There was no telling what he was up to and if they wouldn’t have to leave early.

The guy whipped him up a drink before he had the chance to hide the ID in his pocket and pushed the glass toward him, walking over to serve someone else.

That someone else drew Dean’s attention immediately, drawing him in, distracting from anything happening around.

Shy smile, blond hair and such an innocent face that Dean could tell it was probably the first time that guy had come into a bar. Hell, Dean doubted if he was even old enough to buy alcohol, but the bartender didn’t seem to give a damn about that.

Dean didn’t care either.

The way he looked screamed Dean’s type, or, at least, what Dean suspected could be his type, since he had only recently realized he even wanted to consider guys as a possible hook-up material.

First off, he had never been with a guy, so he wouldn’t want his first time to be with someone who could easily take control. No, he needed to be completely in control, otherwise he would probably panic and run away before anything would even start.

Judging the book by its cover had rarely done Dean any good, but this time his instincts were supporting all that his mind kept coming with, all the assumptions blooming in his brain. After all, hunters’ instincts were the best, right?

He kept watching the guy, seeing him scrunch his face adorably when he sipped on his drink and looked around the bar like deer caught in the headlights. Without thinking twice, Dean waved the bartender over and ordered another glass of whiskey for himself, asking the bartender to whip up the same one for the guy sitting at the other end of the counter

Dean downed the rest of his first drink and passed the glass to the bartender, strumming his fingers against the counter as he saw him fill up two glasses. Dean got his hands on his drink first, clutching the glass tightly in his grip, and watched as the bartender leaned toward the guy, explaining him who the drink was from with a nod in Dean’s direction.

With a smile, Dean tipped the glass toward the guy once his gaze moved over onto Dean and was rewarded with the same smile he had taken a liking to earlier.

Things were looking good.

Before Dean had the chance to finish his drink, the guy got up from his seat and walked over to Dean, starting up a conversation - nothing more than small talk and a fair amount of flirting, but it was enough to assure Dean that this guy was after the same thing as he was.

They didn’t even exchange names, but who cared about that?

A few more drinks and they were stumbling out of the bar together, not an inch of space left between them as they walked toward the motel Dean was staying at. Before they made it there, the guy was on Dean, his hands roaming over Dean’s body and his lips seeking Dean’s, like he couldn’t wait a minute longer.

Dean took a deep breath and went for it, surprised at the fact that it didn’t seem all that different from kissing a girl. Yeah, maybe a little different, but not a bad kind of different. From then, he let go completely, dragging the guy along with him, not able to stop kissing him for more than a few steps.

Opening the door took extra skill, but he did it, walking inside the room and shutting the door behind them before he started getting rid of his clothes. The guy followed suit without any shame and sat on the bed once he was naked, watching Dean walk to the duffel.

Dean’s hands were trembling as he realized what was about to happen, but he managed to calm himself down, shooting the guy a nervous smile once he turned back to look at him. His hungry gaze wandered over Dean’s, taking in the way he looked, and that was enough to make Dean’s confidence grow again.

“You okay being a bottom?” Dean whispered, sauntering closer toward the bed.

The guy smirked. “You’ve never done this. Have you?”

“No. Never.” Dean admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Figured it would be easier to do that if I were to be in control, if that makes sense.”

“Yeah, sure.” With that, he took the bottle of lube from Dean and popped the lid open, his gaze locked with Dean’s as he coated his fingers with lube. Dean licked his lips at the sight alone, exhaling slowly. “I’ll get myself ready for you, okay?”

Dean smiled, nodding. “Yeah.”

It was all a whirlwind later.

Dean wasn’t exactly a patient person and stroked himself to full hardness as he watched the guy’s fingers disappearing inside him, his hole fluttering around the digits. His whole body was trembling at the premise of what was about to come, his heart thudding fast in his chest.

He couldn’t resist touching the guy, pulling him in for a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything else, but neither of them minded. He was going so fast that Dean could hear lube squelching inside him, pulling away when the guy laid a hand on his chest.

“Go on.” He encouraged and spread his legs even wider, slipping his fingers out of him once Dean crawled over him, ready. “Come on, show me what you’ve got.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice and reached for the foil packet he had tossed on the bed, opening it with his teeth. He rolled the condom on, painfully aware of the fact he was being watched, breathing heavily as he lined up at the guy’s hole.

Slowly, he pushed inside, gritting his teeth at how perfect it felt right from the start. Inch by inch, he eased himself in, exhaling shakily once he was fully sheathed inside. It was overwhelming, getting right to his head, and, honestly, it couldn’t be more perfect.

“Fuck, this is good.” Dean admitted, letting a heartfelt laugh escape his lips.

The guy smiled, too, hooking his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him in closer. “There’s more where that came from. Come on, you can get crazy.”

Dean didn’t wait long to follow that command.

***

The next morning, they parted ways without waiting for more. They said goodbye with a kiss that made Dean smile so wide he was afraid his face would split in half, but the guy didn’t seem to mind, rather the opposite.

Dean pulled himself together quick, not letting John know what had occurred at the motel room when he had been gone and investigating the case. John came back in no time and didn’t notice anything (not a surprise), moving over to describing the case without as much as hello.

Pure relief washed over Dean at that; he didn’t know how his father would react to the fact he had slept with a guy and there was no way Dean would want to try finding that out. Sometimes, the less John knew, the better it was for them both.

The monster didn’t turn out to be anything that they couldn’t handle and they were driving away before Dean realized, clothes reeking of smoke and gasoline, grime under the nails. They left the town behind, but this time Dean couldn’t get it out of his head quickly.

And he never did.

***

The moment they’re in the diner with Sam, in the same town he had his first time with a guy, memories flood Dean’s mind. He can’t stop thinking about that memorable night, still able to conjure up the smell of the guy’s cologne and that stupid, fucked out smile he graced Dean with after they were done fucking.

It brings a smile to his face, the kind that so rarely appears on his features lately, and Sam raises his eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything. Dean wonders if the guy still lives there, if there’s a chance he’s going to see him.

The moment someone walks inside the diner, Dean holds his breath.

He can recognize his face without any trouble, completely in shock when the man crosses the distance between him and him and Sam in a few strides, sitting down in front of them.

When they looked at photos of Adam Milligan, he seemed kind of similiar to Dean, but now Dean is certain once he sweeps his gaze over the man’s form that he knows him. It’s the same guy he got freaky with a few years ago and that knowledge makes blood freeze in his veins and his heart race.

He fucked his brother, and he has no idea what to do with that knowledge.


End file.
